Where Loyalties Lie
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Prince Alexander must choose between love and loyalty, as Hephaistion must choose between Alexander and Athens. Cassander stands to rip the two lovers from each others grasp and in having a little fun, he may cost someone their life. CHAP ONE REVAMPED.


**This chapter has been revamped!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alexander... this story is the muse in my head that insists on writing things down. :D

**Summary**: Prince Alexander must choose between love and loyalty, as Hephaistion must choose between Alexander and Athens. Cassander stands to rip the two lovers from each others grasp and in having a little fun, he may cost someone their life.

**Note From Author**: Some might say that I made Hephaistion a little too soft in this story, but while watching the movie, it occured to me that Hephaistion is rather sensitive... and that is the idea permitted here.

Alrighty, so I've recently re-written the first chapter. Baliansword (sorry if misspelled) along with other lovely reviewers who pointed a few things out that didn't make sense. After reading this chapter over and over... and over again I started liking some of the things pointed out less and less so thus... I changed it.

It wasn't a remarkable change but I decided to change a few things... so if you've read this before than I urge you to read this chappy again and maybe it will make more sense the second time around.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aristotle stood tall, his back slightly arched forwards as he hunched over his walking stick. Both his hands were spread over the rough wood as he gazed into the eyes of his pupils. 

"… and that is how Persephone came to marry Hades," Aristotle finished, grinning slyly as all the boys groaned in annoyance.

"I do not understand why we had to learn about all that lovey dovey mess," Nearchus complained.

Boys grunted in agreement and went on about love and foolishness, hatred and prize.

All the children sat on rocks that circled their teacher, though only one boy held his silence in the matter.

"Well young Amyntor, what do you think of the matter?" Aristotle asked the brown-headed teen.

Bright blue irises rose to meet those of his teacher. "I am not sure…"

All the sudden a hand came down to clap upon the young boys. "I'm afraid that Hephaistion is never quite sure about anything Aristotle," Cassander chimed in cockily as he looked at the seething Hephaistion.

"Is that true young Hephaistion?" Aristotle asked in mock curiosity. Getting that boy to speak when the young prince was not around was near impossible. The child was so uncomfortable sitting with these boys that would tease him so leisurely.

Hephaistion stayed silent but glared apprehensively at the long brown haired boy. "Shut your mouth Cassander. You know nothing about me!"

"Oh come now children do not fight over such things," Aristotle advised softly.

Cassander scowled at his teacher then leaned in to whisper in Hephaistion's ear. "Don't think that because you have Alexander wrapped around your little finger you will be treated better than everyone else, because I'm here to tell you that you are sorely mistaking, and what a dangerous mistake to make."

Hephaistion's eyes darkened. "Alexander will be back tomorrow and you will act as if nothing was said. How cowardly to resign your self to such a contradiction."

"Take that back Amyntor."

"Make me."

"I'm warning you this last time…"

"The day I take that back is the day I breathe my very last breath."

"That can be arranged this day!"

Before anything else could be said, Cassander had pounced, knocking Hephaistion off of his rock and onto his back. The impact was painful as tiny sharp rocks dug into his back and the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Take it _back_ Hephaistion!" Cassander growled in his face as the boys came to crowd around the two.

Hephaistion spoke no more as he fought to throw Cassander off of his waist. Minutes passed and Cassander stayed in his position, eyeing Hephaistion's attempts with an amused expression.

"All you have to do is take back calling me a coward and I will get off…"

"Then you take back what you said about me!" Hephaistion shouted.

Cassander raised his eyebrow and then nodded as he remembered what he had said. "You mean about you being undecided in everything? But it is true."

"So is what I called you!"

With that last statement, Cassander drew back his fist and punched Hephaistion squarely in the jaw. In seconds Cassander had threaded his fingers through Hephaistion's hair and pulled him face to face. Ignoring the trickle of blood that ran from Hephaistion's mouth Cassander narrowed his eyes. "You are nothing but Athenian trash."

The other boys made thunderous noises in agreement.

Hephaistion snorted up at the long-haired boy before saying, "I may be Athenian trash, but that still makes me better than you!"

With a great war cry Cassander's fists rained down upon the skinny boy who still fought valiantly to get the accursed boy off of him. Only a few fists made actual contact and did little to deter Cassander's coursing adrenaline fueled energy.

What seemed like forever had passed and all Hephaisiton could hear were the boys laughing at him for being bested. An incredibly depressed emasculate feeling had washed over him and felt as if he were nothing more than a little child fighting some horrible ogre.

Something snapped within Hephaistion and with that feeling in his heart and gut, he pushed backwards, and in pushing backwards, Cassander was tossed from his torso like a rag doll.

In seconds Hephaistion had the upper hand and was hitting Cassander as hard as his fists would allow without breaking. It was a great surprise when someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him away from the bleeding Cassander.

"That is enough young Amyntor!" Aristotle's smooth voice rang out. But something else accompanied that tone… but as hard as he tried he could not place what it was.

Cassander was helped to his feet by the other boys who praised him often for his bluntness and cruelty. And with a steadily swelling eye, Cassander looked at Hephaistion with great hatred. "Mark my words Amyntor, I will be getting even."

It was with those words that Hephaistion came crashing back to reality. He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was if Apollo had possessed his body, making him that bloodthirsty fool that had just attacked Cassander. It couldn't have been him…

A few tense moments passed before the boys walked towards the beech trees and away from their teacher without being excused. All Hephaistion could do was turn and run towards his room in the palace.

* * *

Prince Alexander stood in front of his best friend's room; his grey eyes stared at the door as if it were some horrible blockade… for at the moment it was. 

"Hephaistion, open this door right now!" Alexander strained to hear any movement within the room. The teenager was rather surprised when all he heard was muffled crying and his worry heightened to an all new level. '_I do not care what my father says; I am never missing tutoring again! What could have possible happened this afternoon?_'

"Open this door… or I will break it down!" Alexander winced as the crying got louder. "Dear Hephaistion all I want to know is what ails you, and it worries me that you have locked yourself within your …" Alexander trailed off as he worked out a plan to knock down the blasted door. "Would you prefer if I found some guards to break down your door Hephaistion?"

All cries within the room were halted, and sniffled were heard.

The Prince moved forwards slowly, and set his hands against the door. He craned his head to the side as the door slowly opened.

Hephaistion looked dreadful. His eyes were puffy… and were those bruises that littered his tanning skin? "Hephaistion?" Alexander asked softly as he took either side of Hephaistion's face.

Hephaistion just stood there and stared at the Prince.

Worry encompassed Alexander and without another word, the teen stepped forward and led Hephaistion back into his room. "Now tell me what happened?" He asked once they were bathed in the dim light of the candles that decorated the room.

"Does it matter Alexander?" Hephaistion whispered.

"Of course it does!" Alexander promised.

Hephaistion shook his head and took a deep breath before explaining, "I do not want to be here anymore Alexander, and I am going back to Athens with my mother…"

"No!" Alexander shouted in objection. Where had all this came from?

The room became exceedingly silent as the boys collected their thoughts. "Why do you want to leave me Hephaistion?"

For the first time since Alexander's arrival, Hephaistion looked into Alexander's eyes.

"Cassander and I… we got into an argument Alexander. Things escalated and we fought in hand-to-hand combat.

"Cassander," Alexander seethed. "I will have him whipped."

Hephaistion shook his head slightly. "It was a fair fight Alexander… Cassander bears as many bumps, bruises, and scratches that I adorn."

"Tell me what was said Hephaistion, maybe I can fix this entire…"

"Alexander… I do not want to explain…"

"You're just going to walk away from this… from me?" Alexander accused with a slight tinge of hurt in his voice.

Hephaistion looked away guiltily. "My decision is none of your business Alexander, so leave it alone."

"How dare you say that? Of course you leaving here… leaving me is a matter of my business, anything that concerns you is my business," Alexander growled.

In one split second, Hephaistion's hand met Alexander's soft cheek with a loud _thwack._ "I am not your property Alexander, though you may be a _prince _you have no right to decide what I do."

Alexander snorted in contempt as Hephaistion finished. Although his exterior didn't show it, the slap had done its damage mentally. "Fine, then leave me Hephaistion. If that is all you think of me and this stupid kingdom, then leave. It is no choice of mine as you've so clearly shone me."

"Leave me Alexander," Hephaistion whispered in guilt before turning away from Alexander.

And Prince Alexander fled.

* * *

"Cassander! Cassander open this damned door now!" Alexander shouted as tears cascaded down his face. 

The door opened slightly for a disheveled Cassander to appear. The long haired boy was in his sleeping clothes and he glared at his friend and prince. "What do you want Alexander…"

The next moment Alexander had Cassander by the throat and was holding him against the far wall. "What did you do to Hephaistion?"

Cassander smirked slightly before coughing when Alexander's grip tightened. "He deserved it."  
"What happened?" If Alexander couldn't get it out of Hephaistion then he would surely get it from Cassander.

"He called me a coward," Cassander pushed through clenched teeth.

This time Alexander smirked. "What did you call him first then?" For the prince knew that Hephaistion would never act on such an impulse without being bated first.

"I called him uncertain," Cassander relented.

The blond relaxed his hold. "You know he is sensitive Cassander…"

"Then he should go back to Athens," Cassander sneered as he pushed Alexander away from him.

Alexander laughed manically as he took Cassander by the lapels and pulled him face to face. "Congratulations Cassander, you got your wish. He is leaving Macedonia," Alexander growled.

Slight shock reigned over Cassander as he realized what Alexander had just told him. "And here I thought he would have to be pried from your cold dead body Alexander."

The Prince took a threatening step forward. "Watch your tongue," he growled.

"I am going to sleep Alexander," Cassander spoke through clenched teeth. "If you must, then scream at me in the morning."

All Alexander could do was gape as Cassander broke his hold and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
